Summary / Abstract The Administration Core will provide administrative and financial support to the PI, Project Leads, and Core Directors to ensure the continued success of the PPG. The first aim of the core is to foster synergy and communication among projects and cores. The main strategy for this will be regularly scheduled meetings of the project research groups and core groups. The second aim of the core is to manage interactions between the PPG investigators, advisory boards, and the NHLBI. The grant has engaged experienced and distinguished faculty to serve on these boards, and the core will ensure that they have the opportunity to provide advice and assistance to Dr Fahy as he guides the program. The third aim is to ensure proper fiscal management of the PPG and this aim will be achieved through Dr Fahy?s experience in managing complex NIH grants and through the skills of the core?s accounts analyst.